saddenly it's magic
by Haibara Retha
Summary: Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, dan Saguru tiba-tiba menghilang! mereka dibawa oleh Akako sang penyihir untuk memasuki dunia sihir. saat yang bersamaan, banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa shinichi Dkk. warning! abal, jelek, tidak berprikemanusiaan, dan tidak berprikecharaan. RnR please... :3
1. penculikan?

Setelah kurang lebih setengah tahun memasuki dunia FanFict. Akhirnya bisa juga mempublikasikan FF ku... TwT

Oke... chapter 1 hanyalah sebuah pengenalan dulu sementara.

**Disclaimer:** beberapa Chara yang muncul, adalah milik Aoyama-sensei. Saya hanya mampu meminjam 'namanya' saja. (ngenes banget)

**Warning: ** Typo everywhere, OOC, LOL, aneh, abal, jelek, tidak berprikemanusiaan, dan tidak berprike-chara-an(?) dan masih banyak lagi.

**~Magic World~**

_**Shinichi Kudou (korban pertama)**_

Saat itu. Sosok yang menjadi figur yang cool dan disenangi oleh banyak gadis (termasuk Retha) tengah dalam perjalanan pulang dari sebuah TKP kasus. Sosok tampan itu tengah berjalan gontai dengan perasaan lelah dan wajah lemas seolah dia belum bisa boker 2 taon #ditendangpakebolabasketamashinichi.

Whus...

Dengan sekilas, angin berhembus dengan sangat cepat. Shinichi tidak mempedulikan apapun disekitarnya, baginya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah pulang dan merasakan sofa empuk di rumahnya yang buku Sherlock Holmesnya yang menantinya di rumah.

"apa kau Kudou Shinichi?" tanya sebuah suara. Suara wanita yang sangat datar tapi tegas. nada keseriusan tersurat dengan sangat jelas. Shinichi berhenti dan memutarkan tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat sosok yang menyebutkan namanya itu.

"ya?" tanya shinichi dengan alis berkerut.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam kemerahan hanya tersenyum senang. Seolah dia telah menemukan makanan ditengah kelaparan yang melanda. "Namae wa Koizumi Akiko. Dan aku adalah utusan dari dunia sihir untuk menjemput anda Bocchama" ujar Akiko sopan. Selayaknya dia adalah pelayan yang tengah melayani tuannya.

Alis shinichi semakin mengerut. "maksudnya?" tanya shinichi.

"ah... biar saja perlihatkan saja" ujar Akiko dengan satu jentikan jari telah membuat kepala shinichi seolah berputar. Berputar untuk berpindah dimensi, ruang, dan waktu. Shinichi tidak bisa teriak karena belum lepas dari keterkejutannya.

_**Heiji Hattori (korban Kedua)**_

Pemuda Detective kerkulit TERBAKAR MATAHARI tengah melintasi jalan satu arah di Osaka dengan motor kesayangannya. Pemuda Detective yang kerap dipanggil dengan 'detective dari barat' itu melaju dengan kencang di jalanan osaka.

Tak dapat dihindari, seorang wanita tanpa persiapan apapun langsung melompat langsung ke jalanan yang dilalui heiji. Heiji yang terkejut reflek langsung merem sepedanya mendadak.

BRUK

Karena kejadiannya sangat mendadak, sepeda motor heiji langsung limbung dan heiji terjatuh kedepan, sepeda motornya pun terbalik. Heiji langsung bangkit dari posisi yang tidak menyamankan itu.

"ahou! Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah jalan?" ujar heiji marah-marah

Wanita berambut merah itu hanya menatap heiji dengan pandangan datar. Seolah dia tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak terjadi apapun.

"oi! Apa maksudmu hah?" tanya heiji kasar pada wanita beriris merah itu.

Akako seolah tidak terjadi apapun hanya sedikit menunduk, tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya "Hattori Heiji bukan?" tanya Akako.

Heiji mengerutkan alisnya. "ya?" tanya heiji melunakkan suaranya.

Akako tersenyum agak menyeringai. Akako membentuk tangnnya menjadi berbentuk seperti pistol dan seolah-olah menembak heiji dengan tangannya. "akan kujelaskan disana" ujar Akako.

Heiji mengerutkan alisnya heran melihat telunjuk yang teracung di dahinya.

"pow" ujar Akako seolah menembak. Disaat bersamaan pandangan heiji mulai kabur dan menjadi gelap.

**Kuroba Kaito dan Hakuba Saguru (korban keempat dan kelima)**

Saat malam hari, sosok pencuri putih nampak tersenyum dengan penuh kebanggaan. Sebuah permata berwarna hitam yang berkilauan berada di tangannya.

"tentu ini menjadi sangat mudah tanpa tantei-kun" ujar KID setengah kecewa bahwa Detective satu-satunya yang diakui oleh KID setara dengannya tengah tidak hadir dalam pertunjukannya. Padahal, KID sudah mengirimkan surat tantangan ke rumah Detective itu.

Saat ini, KID tengah berada di atap dan memeriksa permata di tangannya, apakah permata itu adalah permata yang dicarinya atau tidak.

"merindukan kekasihmu hm?" tanya sebuah suara dibelakang KID.

KID bukannya lari atau apa, dia malah tersenyum menyeringai "wah... wah... aku kehilangan sebuah kartu King, ternyata kartu Queen ada menggantikan sang raja hm? Kurasa ini akan menyenangkan" ujar KID dengan poker fave melekat di wajahnya.

"sudahlah! Aku kemari bukan untuk mengincarmu! Kau tau? Kantor polisi unit 1 dan kantor detective di beberapa daerah tengah heboh. Kartu King dan Jack milikmu telah menghilang entah kemana" ujar saguru dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam sakunya. Angin senantiasa memainkan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat caramel.

KID terkejut. Tentu dia tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh detective kartu Queennya. King yang merupakan Kudou Shinichi telah menghilang, dan Hattori Heiji yang merupakan kartu Jacknya juga telah hilang. KID tentu tau informasi itu, tapi KID alias kaito mengira bahwa berita itu hanya omong kosong yang dilebih-lebihkan oleh media. Seperti cerita soal KID yang dikatakan seorang penyihir, padahal ia adalah pesulap.

Tapi kedatangan Kartu Queennya yang telah menjelaskan semuanya membuat KID akhirnya percaya. Pikirannya berkelana, tentu tanpa kartu King dan Jack, koleksi kartu KID takkan lengkap dan takkan bisa dimainkan.

"sejak kapan?" tanya KID bingung sendiri

"tadi sore" ujar Saguru tegas

"mereka aman" ujar suara lainnya. KID dan Saguru reflek menoleh, disana berdiri seorang wanita yang tentu telah menjadi teman sekelas mereka berdua. Koizumi Akako. Mereka terbelalak.

"akako" desis keduanya bersamaan.

"aku lelah menjelaskan. Lebih baik kalian langsung kesana dan dapat penjelasan dari kepala sekolah!" ujar akako ketus dan langsung menepukkan tangannya 5 kali. Dunia seolah berputar dan mulai buram.

Nee... kali ini, Cuma berisi pengenalan siapa aja yang menjadi tokoh utamanya...

Oh ya... Reth lagi sulit sama nama karakter nih! Ada yang mau jadi salah satu karakter atau ada yang mau menyumbangkan nama Karakter?

Kasih tau aja namanya siapa oke?

Review sangat dibutuhkan... :3 demi pengembangan cerita...


	2. penjelasan

Kashinya keiko: thank's about namanya yaaa... dicoba deh!

azure shappire: mohoh maap... itu typo... ehe (udah salah cengengesan lagi!)

M4dG4rl: ehehe... makasih buat reviewnya yeah... soal akako, disini bakal ada keterangannya.

Aoka Aizawa: thank's buat sumbangan namanya yaa...

Buat yang lain yang belum disebutin... mohon mangap(?) #PLAK mohon maap... tapi makasih buat review dan sumbangan namanya ya all.. thank's a lot... m(_ _)m

**Disclaimer:** beberapa Chara yang muncul, adalah milik Aoyama-sensei. Saya hanya mampu meminjam 'namanya' saja.

**Warning: ** Typo everywhere, OOC, aneh, abal, jelek, tidak berprikemanusiaan, dan tidak berprike-chara-an(?) dan masih banyak lagi.

**~Magic World~**

Shinichi kebingungan saat sampai di suatu tempat anta berantah. Yang bisa diingat shinichi hanyalah seorang gadis bernama Akako itulah yang membawanya. Kini, shinichi telah sampai di sebuah hutan yang lebat. Walau dibilang lebat, tapi hutan ini sangat terang. Bahkan sangat cerah, dan bersih. Shinichi tadi tau-tau sudah tertidur bersandar pada sebuah pohon. Akhirnya, shinichi memilih untuk mencari sesuatu atau seseorang yang mungkin bisa dimintai pertolongan.

Lama shinichi berjalan, hasilnya selalu sama. Hanya pohon, pohon, dan pohon. Satu-satunya yang membuat shinichi gelisah adalah, saat dia bertemu Akako, hari sudah sore dan menjelang malam. Tapi saat ini, sangat cerah. Seolah ini adalah siang hari di musim panas.

SRAK... SRAK... BRUK!

Shinichi terkejut akan adanya suara itu. Dengan insting Detectivenya, shinichi mencari sumber suara itu.

"heiji?" ujar shinichi terkejut melihat heiji tengah dengan keadaan yang berantakan terduduk di tanah dibalik semak-semak.

Heiji tidak kalah terkejut melihat adanya shinichi di tempat itu. "itai... oi kudo! Kau tau kita dimana?" tanya heiji bingung sambil meihat keadaan sekitarnya.

Shinichi menggeleng. "aku baru sampai tadi. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya shinichi heran.

Heiji memijit-mijit punggungnya yang nyeri karena jatuh tadi. "seorang gadis berambut hitam kemerahan muncul dan seolah menembakku. Hal berikutnya yang terjadi adalah aku tiba-tiba duduk di ranting tipis itu" ujar heiji menunjuk sebuah pohon yang memiliki ranting yang tipis. "karena perasaan terkejut, aku langsung tergelincir dan jatuh" ujar heiji menjelaskan.

Shinichi memasuki Mode berfikirnya "kita mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi setidaknya aku dibawa dengan cara yang lebih lembut darimu" ujar shinichi agak sweatdrop mengingat cara datangnya heiji.

Heiji terperangah sesaat. "oi kudo! Apa yang kau pakai?" tanya heiji yang melihat penampilan shinichi.

Shinichi mengerutkan alis. Heiji menunjukkan pakaian shinichi, shinichi terperangah saat tau bahwa pakaiannya berubah. Berubah menjadi pakaian seorang pangeran eropa abad pertengahan. Mirip dengan Gakura (seragam cowok di jepang) dan celana hitam panjang, sarung tangan putih dan kemeja putih yang menjadi dalaman pakaian shinichi serta dasi putih, ditambah sepatu hitam. Shinichi melongo melihat pakaian heiji.

"kau juga" ujar shinichi yang baru menyadari perubahan pakaian Heiji.

Heiji lebih terkejut lagi melihat pakaiannya. Pakaiannya hampir sama dengan shinichi, yaitu pakaian bangsawan abad pertengahan dari inggris. Hanya saja, modelnya berbeda. Heiji memakai pakaian berwarna abu-abu dan celana hitam, sepatu serta sarung tangan hitam.

"kenapa aku memakai baju bodoh ini?" tanya heiji tidak percaya.

Shinichi hanya diam dan memeras otaknya. Tentu semua ini tidak bisa masuk dalam logikanya.

"Kudo! Hattori! Apa kalian disini?" ujar suara yang tidak jauh dari shinichi. Shinichi berbalik dan mencoba mendengar suara yang agak asing tapi familiar di telinganya itu.

"kudou-san... Hattori-san... apa kalian ada di hutan ini?" ujar suara lain yang sangat berbeda dengan suara pertama tadi. Shinichi langsung mengenali suara ini sebagai suara Saguru.

"oi! Hakuba!" shinichi mencoba mencari sumber suara itu. Heiji bangkit dan langsung mengikuti shinichi.

Benar saja. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, shinichi dan heiji sudah bertemu dengan Hakuba dan seorang lagi yang tidak shinichi dan heiji kenal.

"ah ya... ini kuroba... aku bertemu dengannya tadi saat sampai kemari" ujar saguru memperkenalkan Kaito.

"kuroba Kaito desu..." ujar kaito memperkenalkan diri "kudou shinichi dan Hattori Heiji bukan?" ujar kaito. shinichi dan heiji hanya mengangguk.

"entah bagaimana, akako tiba-tiba membawaku kemari saat aku tengah akan menangkap KID" ujar saguru sebal.

Kaito dalam hati bersyukur. "aku juga, saat aku tengah perjalanan pulang dari supermarket, akako tiba-tiba muncul dan membawaku kemari" ujar Kaito berbohong. Mana mungkin dia bilang 'aku juga dibawa kemari tepat disebelahmu' kan?

"kalian kenal gadis berambut merah itu?" tanya heiji.

Kaito dan Saguru menangguk bersamaan. "dia teman sekelas kami" ujar saguru

"dan seorang penyihir" tambah kaito

"penyihir?" tanya shinichi, heiji, dan saguru bersamaan. Pasalnya, mereka memang tidak tau apapun soal akako yang merupaka seorang penyihir.

"ya... ah... pokoknya penjelasannya panjang!" ujar kaito malas untuk menjelaskannya.

Shinichi mendengus kesal karena ia tidak bisa menganalisis apapun. Soal dimana mereka berada, apa yang harus mereka lakukan, apa yang terjadi. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban untuk itu.

"ngomong-ngomong, pakaian kalian..." ujar heiji tergantung saat melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Saguru dan Kaito.

Mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang sama dengan heiji dan shinichi. Yaitu pakaian seorang bangsawan inggris abad pertengahan. Saguru memakai pakaian seperti seorang pangeran dengan pakaian seperti gakuran merah dengan beberapa hiasan berwarna kuning emas di pundaknya, celanannya hitam dan sepatunya hitam, ada sarung tangan putih yang menyelimuti tangannya.

Sedangkan kaito memakai pakaian cokelat strawberry yang berkilauan dari sutera, celananya cokelat tua dan dia memakai dasi kain hijau keputihan, sarung tangannya putih. Pokoknya, mereka berempat terlihat seperti putera bangsawan inggris abad pertengahan yang gagah dan tentunya keren. (dari sananya emang keren keles!)

SRAK suara yang membuat shinichi, heiji, kaito, dan saguru menoleh bersamaan ke asal suara. Disana, seorang anak wanita yang berumur sekitar 16 tahunan tengah terperangah. Keranjang buah yang ada ditangannya terjatuh, anak itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan mata terbelalak.

"oh tuhan..." desis anak itu penuh rasa terkejut "mengapa bisa keempat pangeran itu ada disini?" tanya anak itu lirih, tapi cukup bisa didengar oleh keempat cowok kece kita dengan sangat baik.

Tapi yang terjadi, malah shinichi, heiji, kaito, dan saguru kebingungan 'empat pangeran?' tanda tanya yang muncul di benak masing-masing. Gadis berambut pirang yang mirip dengan cinderella versi 16 tahun itu hanya terkejut dan dengan segera mengambil keranjangnya yang terjatuh.

"ma... maafkan saya" ujar gadis itu kemudian lari terbirit-birit menjauh seolah seekor kijang yang tengah bertemu dengan harimau. Tapi shinichi bisa menangkap raut terpesona dan senang khas gadis ramaja pada umumnya.

Keempatnya hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung. Mengapa anak itu lari?

"bingung?" tanya suara lainnya dibelakang mereka. Kaito yang pertama menoleh langsung bisa menangkap sosok gadis lain. gadis berambut hitam dan biru di beberapa sis itu menatap keempat cowok kece itu dengan matanya yang berwarna biru terang dan seolah memancarkan cahaya itu.

"wow... agak mirip aoko... tapi... dadanya lebih besar dari aoko" ujar kaito dengan sukses kena toyor saguru.

"diem aja deh!" ujar saguru ketus. Kemudian ia memandang gadis yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dadanya itu. "hm... maaf... kami tersesat. Apa kau tau kami tengah berada di mana?" tanya Saguru sopan.

Gadis itu memandang sekeliling sebentar. "sebaiknya kalian ikut aku. Disini banyak mata-mata. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana pohon yang menjadi teman, mana yang musuh" ujar Gadis itu lalu berjalan menjauh.

Mau tidak mau, keempat cowok kece itu mengikuti gadis itu entah kemana. Tapi setiap pikiran mereka menyatakan bahwa gadis itu 100% adalah teman mereka.

Gadis itu ternyata membawa keempat pangeran itu kesebuah gubuk yang indah. Gubuk itu berbentuk setengah lingkaran dengan atap dari jerami dan halaman yang hijau penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah yang kebanyakan berwarna keemasan dan putih.

"sebaiknya masuk" ujar gadis itu menuntun keempat pangeran kedalam gubuknya.

Di dalam, shinichi, heiji, saguru, dan kaito tidak bisa berhenti menganga. Walau dari luar nampak seperti gubuk reyot biasa. Ternyata didalamnya sangat luas. bahkan lebih luas dibanding istana kerajaan pada dongeng-dongeng eropa biasanya. Didepan pintu, ada tangga yang lebar yang ujungnya membelah ke sisi kanan dan kiri lantai dua. Lampu-lampunya seolah terbuat dari berlian dan permata dan rumahnya sangat bersih seolah tidak ada debu sedikitpun.

Gadis itu membawa kaito, heiji, saguru dan shinichi menuju ruang makan yang sangat besar. Mejanya sangat panjang, padahal kursinya hanya ada 5 kursi. Mereka lantas menempati kursi-kursi itu dan membuat sebuah meja panjang sebagai pembatas.

"aku Tsukiko mitsuishi... aku penyihir bulan. Berbeda dengan akako yang merupakan penyihir mentari. Aku, akako, shiraishi, dan maeda-san tinggal disini. Akan kuceritakan apa maksud kalian berada di dunia yang seharusnya terlarang untuk manusia ini." jelas gadis itu.

"penyihir bulan? Cocok sekali dengan KID" ujar saguru sambil tersenyum misterius.

Kaito hanya bisa bungkam seribu bahasa. Ia tau, jika ia banyak komentar, justru identitasnya akan menjadi sangat kritis. Apalagi ada tiga orang detective 'berbahaya' di dekatnya.

"aku bukan satu-satunya. Ada juga adik kembarku. Namanya Tsukiko Shiraishi tapi sekarang dia tengah ke pasar membeli bahan makanan. Akan kuceritakan. Kalian tau? kalian ini berada di kerajaan sihir. Kerajaan para penyihir" jelas Mitsuishi lebih dulu.

"di kerajaan ini, manusia biasa dilarang keras!" ujar Mitsuishi sambil membuat sebuah kertas melayang dari lemari menuju meja yang berada diantara mereka berlima.

Shinichi, heiji, dan saguru yang tidak terbiasa melihat sihir hanya bisa takjub. Sedangkan kaito yang sudah nyaris setiap hari melihat sihir akako, hanya bisa terdiam dan mengamati.

Mitsuishi kemudian membuka kertas itu. Terlihatlah sebuah peta (bayangin aja peta di film avatar the legend of aang). "ini istana utara, barat, timur, dan selatan. Masing-masing memiliki sebuah keluarga penjaga yang hanya sederajat lebih rendah dari raja agung, raja yang mengatur semua sihir."

"di timur, itu ada keluarga kudo, Mereka speciallist sihir air. Di barat, ada keluarga hattori, mereka speciallist sihir tanah. Di utara ada keluarga hakuba, mereka speciallist sihir api. Dan di selatan ada keluarga kuroba, mereka speciallist sihir udara." Jelas Mutsuishi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah koordinat letak istana 'empat penjuru'

"lalu? Kenapa kami berada disini?" tanya heiji kemudian.

Mitsuishi menghela nafas berat. "keempat pangeran yang asli, menghilang tanpa jejak." Jawab Mitsuishi dengan wajah murung.

"itu terjadi saat kami berlima tengah berburu bersama..."

Kaito, saguru, heiji, shinichi, dan Mitsuishi menoleh. Berdirilah seorang gadis yang sangat persis dengan mitsuishi. Keempat pangeran langsung tau siapa itu.

"tsukiko shiraishi desu..." jawab gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. "kami dan keempat pangeran memiliki pertemanan yang kuat. Tapi, saat kami berburu, mendadak keempat pangeran bersikap aneh dan tidak mau pulang. Karena kami berlima kesal karena sudah dibujuk bagaimanapun mereka tidak mau pulang, akhirnya kami meninggalkan mereka. tapi, keesokan harinya. Mereka hilang" jawab Shiraishi

"kami sudah berusaha mencari. Tapi tidak ketemu. Kami sengaja tidak memberitahu pihak kerajaan. Kalau kami beritahu, kami akan dihukum pacung!" jelas gadis lainnya. Kali ini ia berambut ikal sepunggung dengan warna pirang dan mata biru serta kulit putih. "Akiko Maeda desu..." ujar gadis itu.

"karena itulah aku memanggil kalian untuk menggantikan mereka sementara" ujar akako yang mendadak muncul.

"kau!" shinichi, heiji dan saguru agak keki karena hal sepenting itu tidak dibicarakan baik-baik. Malah akako membawa dengan cara yang tergolong kasar.

"gomen nasai... aku buru-buru. Jika kalian tidak kembali sebelum matahari terbenam, maka nyawa kami taruhannya." Jawab akako dengan wajah menyesal.

Suasana hening sejenak. Kaito, shinichi, heiji, dan saguru memang agak marah dengan akako. Tapi ini nyawa taruhannya, wajar jika orang—penyihir—akan sangat panik sehingga terburu-buru

Makasih buat yang udah baca... and thank's a lot for name... ini belum semua aku masukin. Tapi aku janji bakal masukin semuanya kok... ini baru awal cerita. Jadi yang namanya belum masuk, jangan kecil hati ok?!

Ehe... sejujurnya namanya masih kurang. Tapi ini saja saya sudah sangat berterimakasih! Arigatou buat yang udah review atau yang udah baca gratis (TwT) saya benar-benar hidup berkat kalian...


	3. pergi!

Arigatou untuk minna-sama yang sudah bersedia mereview cerita gaje, abal dan jelek ini. bahkan saya selaku authornya saja tidak tau dimana letak kebagusan cerita ini.

Oke... Lanjut

* * *

**~saddenly it's Magic~**

**Disclaimer: ** beberapa nama chara yang muncul adalah milik aoyama sensei saja! Dan sebagian lain hanya sumbangan dari pembaca.

**Warning:**abal, jelek, alur macet, typo entah dimana, no EYD, dan tidak berprikecharaan.

* * *

**~magic World~**

Semua yang berada di ruang makan terdiam sesaat. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Para lelaki yang sibuk memikirkan apa tindakan mereka selanjutnya, dan para wanita yang sibuk memikirkan nasib mereka.

"uhm!" shinichi terbatuk dengan maksud ingin menarik perhatian. Dan itu sukses mendapat perhatian dari ketujuh orang lainnya. "tapi, apa yang terjadi dengan dunia nyata?" tanya shinichi memecah suasana.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir. 100 tahun disini, sama dengan satu jam di dunia nyata" ujar Maeda.

"benarkah?" heiji yang kini nampak tertarik. "yosh! Kalau kalian bertanya padaku, aku memilih untuk membantu gadis-gadis ini!" ujar Heiji kemudian.

"tunggu dulu! Kalau satu jam di dunia nyata sama dengan satu jam disini, kalian ini umurnya berapaaa?" tanya kaito OOT kemudian.

Maeda nampak menghitung-hitung "lebih dari sepuluh juta tahun jika dihitung dari dunia manusia" ujar Maeda kemudian.

JEGER

"uhm!" kali ini saguru "bisa kalian jelaskan, apa maksud kami ada disini? Kenapa kami?" tanya saguru kemudian.

"aku memanggil kalian karena kalian sangat persis dengan keempat pangeran. Aku minta kalian menggantikan posisi mereka sementara kami mencari keempat pangeran yang asli" ujar akako.

"tapi... bukankah manusia biasa dilarang? Bagaimana kami bisa menyamar. Keempat pangeran yang asli itu pasti memiliki kemampuan sihir bukan?" tanya Shinichi.

"bagi keempat pangeran... sihir dilarang keras! Mereka tidak boleh menggunakan sihir" ujar Mitsuishi kemudian.

"hah?"

"raja pusat takut kalau pangeran akan menjadi sombong dan malah menindas orang dengan sihir masing-masing. Karena itulah sihir dilarang untuk keempat pangeran" ujar Mitsuishi.

"jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kalian hanya perlu bersikap biasa dan jangan terkejut apapun yang terjadi. Tetaplah tenang walau kalian bertemu dengan banyak orang yang mungkin kalian kenal. Ingat! Semua orang yang ada disini, bisa jadi adalah musuh" jelas akako

"musuh?"

"kalian tidak paham? Ada dua kemungkinan menghilangnya pangeran. Satu! Pangeran menghilang karena keinginannya sendiri. dua! Mereka pergi karena terpaksa. Dengan kata lain, penculikan!" ujar Shiraishi kemudian.

"kami mengerti jelas." Ujar Shinichi

"baiklah kalau begitu" ujar Saguru

"sudah dipastikan..." lanjut kaito

"kami pasti membantu" ujar Heiji

Keempat pangeran _**palsu**_ itu tersenyum bak mentari di tengah kegelapan malam. Mentari yang membawa harapan untuk Akako dan lainnya. Setidaknya, untuk sementara, Akako dan ketiga temannya itu terbebas dari eksekusi karena dianggap membuat empat pangeran yang asli menghilang.

"kalau begitu, akan kami beritahu semua tentang pangeran. Tapi, kami rasa akan menyita waktu jika kami jelaskan satu-persatu. Kalau begitu, Mitsuishi akan mengantar Shinichi, Akako akan mengantar Heiji, Shiraishi akan mengantar Saguru dan aku akan mengantar kaito ke istananya masing-masing" ujar Maeda memberi aba-aba.

"siap!" ujar semuanya kompak.

**~Mitsuishi dan Shinichi~**

Mereka pergi ke istana kerajaan timur dengan menggunakan sapu terbang milik Mitsuishi.

"oi... oi... apa kau yakin ini aman?" tanya shinichi. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah sekalipun menaiki sapu terbang.

"mudah. Pegang saja erat-erat dan pastikan takkan terjatuh. Sisanya, serahkan padaku" ujar Mitsuishi yang duduk di depan shinichi untuk menyetir "oh ya... setiap pagi seperti biasa, kalian harus sekolah!" ujar Mistuishi sebelum kepergian masing-masing.

"hah? Harus sekolah?" ujar Kaito

"tentu bodoh!" ujar akako ketus pada kaito.

"kita berangkat ya!" ujar Mistuishi sambil menerbangkan sapu terbangnya.

"oi! oi!" shinichi yang belum siap hanya bisa mencengkram erat pakaian Mitsuishi agar tidak jatuh. (shinichi tau adab. Karena itulah dia tidak seenaknya memeluk Mitsuishi)

"oh ya shin... jika di sekolah... panggil saja aku Tsumi! Itu namaku di sekolah" ujar Mitsu—Tsumi!

"baiklah" ujar Shinichi. Ia sudah mulai biasa dengan angin yang kencang.

Mereka terbang melalui laut yang biru dan luas. sebiru mata shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa memandang takjub laut yang menghampar bagaikan permadani biru yang berkilauan karena mentari siang hari. lautan yang berkilau bagaikan tersembunyi banyak kristal di permukaannya.

"jangan kaget. Inilah kerajaan utara. Kerajaan yang mengatur segala air di kerajaan pusat ini" ujar Tsumi.

Awan yang menghalangi pemandangan dibawah kini tersibak. Perlahan, satu hal yang dapat dilihat oleh shinichi hanyalah sungai yang besar dan panjang yang meliuk-liuk mirip sungai Amazon. Hutan-hutan dan gedung-gedung sederhana juga terlihat jelas. Bahkan gereja dengan lonceng yang besar terlihat (bayangin aja film-film eropa)

WHUSH... sapu terbang lain yang sangat cepat melintasi saou Shinichi dan Tsumi. Tsumi nyaris saja tabrakan, jika saja Tsumi tidak memiliki reflek yang bagus. Pengendara sapu itu kemudian berdiri di depan sapu Tsumi dan Shinichi. Sehingga menyebabkan Tsumi dan Shinichi berhenti seketika.

"pangeran? Anda sudah pulang? Saya mencari anda kemana-mana" ujar gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata lavender itu. Dengan sukses, shinichi tidak dapat menutup mulutnya.

"ra... RAN?!" ujar Shinichi Histeris. (dengan ini, telinga Tsumi sukses berdenging)

**~Akako dan Heiji~**

Selepas kepergian shinichi dan Tsumi, kini giliran akako dan heiji yang akan lepas landas.

"siap? Hati-hati, jangan sampai jatuh" ujar Akako.

"wah... wah... akako... jangan ngebut-ngebut! Dia Cuma manusia biasa. Berbeda dengan para penyihir yang bisa menambah dan mengisi ulang nyawa" ujar Shiraishi

"ehe... tenang saja. Dia pasti akan sampai dengan selamat." Ujar Akako dengan seringaian misteriusnya.

"oi apa mak..."

Belum sempat Heiji bicara, Akako sudah keburu menerbangkan sapunya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Kontan heiji berteriak. Ia tidak peduli pada kaito yang ngakak di bawah dan saguru yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"biasa aja keles! Shinichi aja gak teriak-teriak" ujar akako (lho?)

"oi! shinichi gak ngebut!" ujar heiji.

"ck... oke... oke..." ujar akako sambil memperlambatkan sedikit sapunya. Setidanya kini heiji bisa lebih tenang.

Awan telah tersibak. Pemandangan sebuah gunung mati yang memiliki setengah lahan kosong, dan setengah lahan pemukiman yang padat. Akako terbang mengelilingi bukit itu.

Dengan jelas Heiji bisa melihat beberapa orang tengah menggali dan menggiring batu besar. Satu batu besar, satu orang. Heiji hanya bisa takjub.

PLUK

Sebuah batu dengan lembut (?) menimpuk kepala heiji. Urat-urat kekesalan tercetak jelas di kepala heiji. Heiji menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang menimpuknya.

"ahou! Kemana saja kau sejak kemarin hah?" ketus seorang perempuan dengan rambut diikat _ponytail_

Heiji melongo. _"kazuha?" _pikir Heiji histeris dalam hati

**~shiraishi dan Saguru~**

"dasar heiji! Masa' begitu saja dia sampai teriak?" tanya Kaito sambil sesekali terbahak.

"omaega baka ka? Kau juga belum tentu tidak akan teriak jika terbang dengan kecepatan seperti itu!" sambung Saguru dengan gaya arogant. "jika aku bisa mendapat kecepatan seperti itu, pasti akan lebih mudah menangkap KID" ujar saguru kemudian.

"oh kenapa Hakuba kun? Kau sepertinya menyukai pencuri itu" goda Shiraishi.

"APA?" saguru dan kaito histeris. Shiraishi hanya tertawa terbahak dan maeda terkekeh geli.

"sudahlah! Giliran kita! Ayo berangkat!" ujar Shiraishi sambil melaju menggunakan sapu terbang miliknya.

Saguru menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Mereka berdua terbang diatas awan. Begitu awan tersingkap. Saguru bisa melihat kawah gunung berapi yang besar dengan lava merah membara yang meletup-letup tepat di bawah kakinya. Ketika saguru jatuh, habislah semua.

"tenang saja! Gunung itu, walau terlihat panas, sebenarnya dingin! Pemerintah kerajaan sudah menyerap seluruh panas gunung itu dan menjadikannya sumber daya. Bahkan tempat itu sudah seperti arena seluncur api bagi anak-anak. Mirip arena seluncur es" jelas Shiraishi.

"benarkah?" saguru terkagum-kagum.

"oh ya... jika di sekolah, kau jangan memanggilku shiraishi! Aku memiliki nama Koshi jika di sekolah. jika kau memanggilku Tsukiko ataupun Shiraishi, pasti orang-orang akan curiga." Ujar Shiraishi kemudian.

"baiklah" jawab saguru.

"ah satu lagi! Di setiap istana keempat mata angin, ada seorang wanita yang bertugas mendampingi pangeran. Bisa dikatakan bahwa dia adalah 'dayang' pangeran. Di istana keluarga Kudou ada Ran Mouri, di istana Hattori ada Kazuha Toyama, dan di Istana keluarga Hakuba ada Shiho Miyano." Ujar Shiraishi

"lalu? Di Istana keluarga kuroba?"

"um... akako menyuruhku untuk tidak memberitahumu" ujar Shi—Koshi!

"oohh..." jawab Saguru

JRESH!

Sebuah lava berbentuk bola dan layaknya seperti bola salju yang membara tepat mengenai baju saguru. Kemudian Lava itu menghilang. Tapi itu cukup membuat saguru menoleh dengan agak ngeri melihat lava mengenai bajunya.

"pangeran! Anda kemana saja? Baginda raja dan ratu mencari anda kemana-mana!" ujar seorang gadis berambut blonde cokelat kemerahan terlihat sangat marah.

"dialah Shiho Miyano... penjaga kastil anda" ujar Koshi berbisik

**~Kaito dan Maeda~**

"yap... hanya kita berdua yang tersisa" ujar Kaito setelah saguru sudah terbang.

"sebaiknya kita berangkat" ujar Maeda sambil menerbangkan sapu terbangnya.

Kaito berpegangan erat pada sapu terbang (walau agak mesum, kaito tentu tau adab) Maeda menjalankan sapunya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sampai-sampai, kaito takut wajahnya tertinggal di tempat(?)

"oi! oi! kenapa kita malah ngebut?" tanya kaito dengan suara keras.

"aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengan wanita penjaga kastilmu!" ujar Maeda "oh ya... di sekolah, aku dipanggil Mako! Sebaiknya kau mulai memanggilku demikian jika kau tidak mau dihukum mati karena mengetahui keberadaan dunia ini" ujar Maeda

"baiklah!" ujar kaito.

Awan pun tersibak. Terlihatlah oleh kaito banyaknya orang-orang dengan sapu terbang mereka. mereka bergerak kesana-kemari dengan riang seolah yang mereka naiki itu adalah sepeda. Ada juga yang bermain skateboard yang melayang di udara.

WHUSSS

Angin yang kencang menerpa. Membuat sapu terbang Mae—MAKO! Agak oleng. Untung saja Mako dengan mudah menstabilkan sapunya. Kaito menoleh, tentu dia tau kalau angin tadi adalah angin buatan, alias disengaja.

"BAKAITOO... Kemana saja kau hah? Orang-orang kerajaan sibuk mencarimu!" ujar wanita dengan rambut yang mirip dengan kaito yang memanjang sepunggung.

Kaito menelan ludahnya getir melihat tatapan galak gadis itu.

"aoko?" ujar Kaito takut-takut...

TBC

* * *

Nyah... nyah... akhirnya selese juga... makasih buat yang sumbang nama. Saya sudah tidak perlu nama lagi :3 oh ya... empat 'puteri' sudah muncul. Di chapter berikutnya akan ada empat 'raja' dan empat 'ratu'. Tapi jangan salah paham! Akan banyak kejutan-kejutan nantinya :3

Makasih ama yang sudah nunggu!


End file.
